Car Trouble
by sunset-4-aries
Summary: My version of how Edward reacts to Bella's blood. Edward's sudden craving for Bella's blood put them both in danger with one threating car ride. Will Edward be able to reason with himself or will Bella pay the price for both of them.


Note: this takes place after the school day is over. Edward is blood craved and Bella comes as an absolute mouth watering treat. Jessica and Bella have never met meaning they're not friends.

**Meaning of Surprise**

Edward's POV

Why did her scent have to alert me like that? Take me by surprise in un-expecting way by storm. I would have taken her right then and now if it wasn't for ignorance humans. I would not disappoint Carlisle's trust in me. My family's secret is something I shouldn't expose in a classroom. Not to mention, Rose would kill me. She likes it here too much for her own taste though.

Why, oh, why did it have to be her? Isabella Swan… the chief's daughter. People would notice if she went missing. An entire search party would search for her. My undying thist continued to burn right through me. Oh, she would be the death of me.

As I was walking to my car I caught the thoughts of, Jessica. An annoying, little girl in my grade who thought I was absolutely divine. As usual, she was being her stubborn, stuck up self. I would have tuned her out like the others but she had caught my attention. I listened as I continued walking to my car.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Everyone today is Swan crazy around here, even Cullen over there. I saw the way he looked at her. She's no prettier than me. Ahh, look at her now… staring at Cullen like she owned him or something. I swear she is like in gaga land over there. I wish he would go over there and squeeze the living life out of her just so I could have a good laugh._

Ouch. Harsh. Well Miss Stanley, your wish is about to become true if I don't get out of here.

Just as, Jessica, had said (thought), Bella, was looking at me. Staring at me from the back end of her truck. She really was a pretty girl. If only I could hold off striking her for a few more minutes, just till I get home. TOO LATE! A sudden gust of wind had taken me by surprise, blowing separate strands of Bella's hair my way. I wasn't prepared, I wasn't holding my breath. Her scent had completely taken me off guard. I couldn't resist it. A growl came from my chest, my fists were clenched. I changed my course Bella and her truck. I would make up an excuse for her to give me a ride: lost keys, car trouble. I'm sure anything that I would say would have the perfect effect on her.

I non-human instincts were replaced by the blood-crazed monster within me.

**Dieing Thirst **

Bella saw me approach her with a slow jester. I heard her heart pick up in pace, her breathing heavy. I couldn't help but give a small smile. Not such a good choice. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. Her blood pulsing so fast, loud that it was like invisible drum. Pounding over and over again.

"Bella," I called out to her. "could I ask you of a favor?"

She seemed to stop breathing to consider this, "yeah, sure. What do you need?"

This was to easy, "I'm having some car trouble. I've seemed to miss place my keys, and my brothers and sisters have already left in Emmet's Jeep."

"You… you need a ride home?" I nodded.

"I guess I could give you one, if you like?"

"Thank you, Bella." I took one last deep breath before fitting myself inside Bella's truck. She jumped in and started the old Chevy up. It rumbled and growled to life. She blushed as it did. I had to tense my body to stop myself.

We started to drive out of Forks' high school parking lot. It was silent for a second before Bella spoke. "Um, where do you live?"

"Just outside of Forks, beyond the bridge. I'll tell you when the turn off is." I had wasted my last breath.

Bella did as she was told, all the while peeking at me from the corner of her eye. This must be unreal to her. Me here in her truck. Why was it I picked her instead of any other? Why didn't use his cell phone? All questions she would ask herself. She looked scared enough. Was I really going to take her life away from her. People would come looking for me too after she died. I would become their number one witness considering I was the last one to be seen with her.

Could I truly kill her and risk my family. No, I couldn't do that. She had a family too. Maybe even a boyfriend. She had just moved back in with her farther. It would destroy him.

The more I thought about the outcome of my reasoning the more my thirst for her blood died down. It was only a warm flare in the back of my thought. I could not kill Bella Swan. She seemed different from the others around her. She held some kind purpose. I didn't know why, I just did.

"You can pull off here"

**Goodbyes**

The car slowly pulled off to the side. I got out as soon as it stopped, without a bother to look at her. Before I shat the door behind me I said to her, "Thank you." Then I closed the door behind me and began to walk up the over grown path. I could hear Bella mummer, "You're welcome… Edward."

If Alice hadn't seen this already then she was going to have a field with this.

Bella Swan… she will be the death of me.


End file.
